Warrior Women
by Ellisguy
Summary: Commander Harken decides to try something new following his encounter with the Crew of Serenity. Set after Bushwhacked. Other character Fic. Just another reason to hate the Alliance.


**Disclaimer:** Not mine. Nope, belongs to Joss and Co., so all the fame and fortune goes to them. Hell, they might even take credit for this

**Summary:** Commander Harken decides to do something different following his encounter with the crew of Serenity.

**Author's Note:** This story takes place during the series following the Bushwhacked episode. I found the name of the commander on Wikipedia, so I'm not absolutely certain it's correct.

**Warrior Women**

Commander Harken's eyes popped open and he realized that he was alone in his bed. He had fallen asleep on his side facing the woman who had shared his affections for the previous evening. Now the space that she had filled was empty. The sandy-haired man reached out and felt the area in which her body had rested. It was still warm. She may not have left his quarters yet.

Throwing off the sheets, Commander Harken tried to jump out of bed only to stop because of the intense pain he was feeling. Most of his body ached, not from injury, but from the exertion of the previous evening's activities. Thinking back, he could not recall a time when he ached so much. Not in the war, not in Basic Officer's School, not at any other time in his life. This was a first, and he smiled at the notion.

Using all the discipline he could muster to ignore his screaming muscles, Commander Harken stood up, walked to his closet, found a robe and put it on. He then walked out of his bedroom and into the main room of his quarters. There he found Lieutenant Kelso working on the last buttons of her uniform tunic.

_You see what she wears? Forget about it!_ The truth of the statement from the sandy-haired pilot of that Firefly-class freighter came across loud and clear once Commander Harken saw the young lieutenant in her loose-fitting, drab-grey uniform once again. Seeing how Lieutenant Kelso's uniform completely hid her sleek, feminine, and firm muscular body made the commander consider that her uniform served more than its usual function. It quite possibly provided the young woman with a means of stealth, for who could possibly discern the sexual animal that lay beneath?

Quickly sensing the commander's presence, Lieutenant Kelso straightened up and said in her deep womanly voice, "Good morning, sir."

"Good morning, Lieutenant," Commander Harken replied. "You are quite the early riser."

"My shift begins at 0600," Lieutenant Kelso stated matter-of-factly. "I was going to have a meal in the mess before it started, sir."

"Very well, Lieutenant, you may carry on," Commander Harken said. "I just wanted to thank you, before you left, for the remedial course in hand-to-hand tactics."

"It was my pleasure, sir," Lieutenant Kelso said as she placed her uniform cover on her head.

"I also hope you understand that what happened afterwards was _completely unintentional_," the commander offered.

"It is my understanding, sir," the young lieutenant said with a stoic expression. "What happened was consensual."

"That is good to hear," Commander Harken said matching the lieutenant's expression. "Then I hope you will not feel any compulsion if I ask you to return in three days so that we may continue with this regimen."

"I do not feel compelled at all, sir," Lieutenant Kelso said without batting an eye. "It would be my pleasure once again."

"Very well then," Commander Harken said, "I hope to see you in three days, Lieutenant. Have a good shift."

"Thank you, sir," Lieutenant Kelso replied before raising her hand to salute. "Good morning, sir."

Commander Harken returned her salute, saying, "Good morning, Lieutenant. Carry on."

The young female then crisply turned, opened the door, and exited the commander's quarters. Commander Harken watched the Lieutenant until the door shut behind her. True to form, she maintained her bearing by not looking back. Still, something more was evident in her walk. It was a slight sway in her hips, but nothing readily noticeable to the untrained observer. The commander, however, was a trained observer.

Turning back to the main room of his quarters, Commander Harken surveyed the damage of the previous evening's activities. A figure of speech, really since nothing was really broken in his quarters. The foam mat he had brought in still lay in the center of the room. There was an overturned chair a few feet from it. The picture above the sofa was tilted, and the few ornamental objects that he normally kept on his desk were now on the floor. The uniform he had worn the previous day left an obvious trail to his bedroom. Taking it all in, chair, couch, desk, bedroom, it had been a busy night. He'll need to straighten things up before he leaves for the day, but that could wait. He wanted to enjoy the moment.

Moving to the large viewing port that dominated the main room, Commander Harken thought about the events that led to last night's escapade. Sure, the sudden and brazen attack by that wild man hiding on the _Serenity_ had made him consider brushing up on his hand-to-hand abilities. On the other hand, Lieutenant Kelso wasn't the only expert on the ship. In fact, going through the personnel files, he came up with at least twenty candidates. She just happened to be the prettiest. Completely unintentional, indeed! As he stared out the viewing port, the words of that sandy-haired pilot came to him once again. _Have you ever been with a warrior woman?_

Smiling smugly, the commander declared to the empty room and the black space beyond, "Yes I have."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Not expecting feedback, but I would appreciate it.


End file.
